Talk:Ovan (R:2)
Changes to page Changing the online and offline sections of this article to make it easier on the eyes and less repetitive. I also don't see the need to go into complete detail of his design when there's a picture at the top. People can see it. If they're blind, I doubt they would be on this article in the first place. -Arukkie 02:18, September 18, 2010 (UTC) :I most likely don't have a say in this not being a moderator and such but it should really be left how it is, Ovan has a much bigger role than most of the other characters in the //G.U. games, not only being a Deuteragonist but also being one of the key-points of the story in //G.U. - Myriad Twilight 03:08, September 18, 2010 (UTC) : :While I do agree that Ovan was arguably the most important character in the entire G.U. series, I don't see how my changes dumbed down his role. In fact, the only reson why I focus so much on his page is because he's my favorite character. Also, making this article's entries shorter and more sensible with less words and sentences doesn't make him seem any less important. My goal was, honestly, to make this article easier for the average person to read. I found myself fumbling through many of these awkward sentences due to many things being repeated unnecessarily, so I felt the page needed at least a basic grammar revision. I also hoped that it would inspire an even BETTER writer to improve the improvements I made. - Arukkie 15:51, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Weapons Ovan is obviously a Steam Gunner, but the thing that's confused me the most are the weapons he's holding in the pic at the right. They look a little bit like Spin Drakes. So, WTF? Kulaguy 01:18, 30 September 2007 (UTC) :It's concept art. In the actual canon, he only holds one of those things, and it's clearly part of his AIDA corruption. AIDA needs to live up to its namesake. - Kuukai2 01:22, 30 September 2007 (UTC) Ovan's Arm Is it actually confirmed that Ovan's locked arm is a cannon? I assume, that if so, it was in Roots, which I haven't been watching, but it doesn't really seem like a cannon to me... RESPONSE: I doubt it. It's more likely it's some form of AIDA, than being a cannon. :P :The thing inside Ovan's locked arm is NOT a cannon. The Ellimist Could Ovan's arm be this anti-existence Jun mentioned?--Cojin17 21:51, 18 December 2006 (UTC) :Only if AIDA = Anti-Existence. --CRtwenty 22:25, 18 December 2006 (UTC) Hey, Cojin. It looks like Cubia comes from his arm. Cubia at last! xD --Bulletcatcher 00:07, 19 December 2006 (UTC) Maybe that's why he and Azure Kite fought so much,or vice versa....--Cojin17 10:22, 19 December 2006 (UTC) Er, I think the cannon thing refers to the arm itself, not what's inside of it. I admit the first time I saw Ovan I thought that arm WAS his weapon. ~ Ichida Actually that arm is in fact a device to lock the AIDA in his arm from spreading in the hack g.u trilogy (games) he unlocks it to fight the azure knights and haseo revealling that he can weld a steam gun a dual blade and that AIDA arm that works as a blade also Yes, he knows, idiot, he said "The first time he saw", as in over a few years ago. --AuraTwilight 22:26, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Ovan's Bayonet Isn't Ovan's weapon classified as a Lost Weapon? Or is that just a baseless rumor? Bulletcatcher :He supposedly has a lost weapon, but it might not be "Twilight Bayonet" since it doesn't follow the naming scheme that all other lost weapons adhere to. I haven't payed close attention, he may very well use a different gun in Tri-Edge mode... - Kuukai2 03:57, 14 November 2006 (UTC) ::Ah, I see. I guess it really isn't clear then... Bulletcatcher ::: then who changed the trivia to say Twilight was his lost weapon? --Phoenix of the Desert 16:09, 9 June 2007 (UTC) ::: Who changed it to say it definitely WASN'T his Lost Weapon? Is there proof of that? Discerptor 21:51, 9 September 2007 ::::Yes, the Perfect Guidebook. - Kuukai2 08:09, 10 September 2007 (UTC) :::::If you guys have had the Perfect Guide for months now, and have been using it to write articles, why are you just now including this information? --Twilight Duality 16:04, 26 September 2007 (UTC) ::::::It's been on the lost weapon page since it came out. That's where it's supposed to be, really. The trivia on this page was fine (albeit needing a localization edit) until July when someone messed with it. It was still fine, it just had unneeded speculation about the lost weapon. I missed that for a month, and then fixed it. I don't see what's so amazing about that. - Kuukai2 18:26, 26 September 2007 (UTC) ::::::: The only thing the Lost Weapon page says is that referring to Demon Slice as his Lost Weapon should be avoided because it has not been made official. Unlike this page, it neither confirms or denies that it is his Lost Weapon. --Twilight Duality 16:26, 28 September 2007 (UTC) ::::::::It doesn't say that, at least not now. It does list the Japanese name of Ovan's lost weapon, though, as well as the fact that it has no official English name (by not filling anything it). Therefore it isn't Demon Slice, which has an official name... - Kuukai2 18:03, 28 September 2007 (UTC) Ovan's player Part 3 drops extremly strong hints as to the player behind Ovan. Should this be added? - Lyrai :Damn it, I'm sick of every freaking character in this series supposedly being a character from the previous series. It's popping up on practically every page from people who probably haven't even played the third game. So NO it should not be added, not until we get evidence from a reputable source. As the saying goes "Pics or it didn't happen". --CRtwenty 21:05, 22 January 2007 (UTC) ::OK, I'll get you pics. Just no complaining after that. In the meantime, here's part of a picture of Ovan in real life. He's the guy on the screen. The number refers to his age. Ovan. ::Further information: Ovan's age makes it impossible for it to be whom it was thought. When Haseo asks Zelkova about his thoughts on Ovan, he's told that he's an "Old Friend" and "Who got closer to the truth of The World more than anyone else, possibly even more than the .hackers of seven years ago." :Oh... I can't wait till people start saying he's Albireo. Kulaguy 14:28, 25 January 2007 (UTC) ::The game purposly jerks you around to make you think he's this person, then one bit makes it impossible. Fun, but annoying - Lyrai :::And who the heck is this person we thought he was? I haven't thought of it, and you haven't once mentioned a name... - Kuukai2 21:57, 25 January 2007 (UTC) ::::Didn't want to mention specific names due to people flipping out, but since age makes it impossible, it was thought to be Kite. But like was said, the age makes it impossible. (Kite is 14 at the time of the first games, and Ovan's age was revealed to be 26. 12 year difference.) ::::::How the fucking hell could people even think that? Kite does NOT have a sister, he sounds NOTHING like Ovan and not even the worst case of puberty could change his voice so much he sounded like Ovan. Also Kite was not mentioned as a candidate for the RA program, not that this automatically would take him out. Seriously, HOW could someone even begin to think he's Ovan?!--Ellimist 07:12, 26 January 2007 (UTC) :::::::I agree with you, but for absolutely none of those reasons. I don't think Kite ever specifically said he was an only child, and voices change. They also didn't identify Wiseman (or Elk) as a candidate iirc, despite most of their operation eventually ending up in his hands. On the other hand, it's made clear relatively early in Roots that Naobi was the one who told Ovan about the Key of the Twilight and the bracelet, meaning Ovan never had one... - Kuukai2 08:02, 26 January 2007 (UTC) ::::::::I, personally, hold the opinion that Ovan is either some odd relative of some minor character inthe first four, or is someone entirely new not related to anyone in the first games. And Ellimist, you want "fucking retarded", some people were bouncing around that Ovan may have been Shugo, despite the age difference being even greater than Kite. - Lyrai. I have a name for Ovan's player. Unfortunately, I don't have the reading for it. Family name: 犬童, could be "Inudou", "Inuwarashi", "Indou", "Kitou", or "Kendou". Given name: 雅人, could be "Masato", "Masahito", "Masando", or "Gajin". --Shinsou Wotan, 00:59, 23 January 2007 (UTC) :Reading is Indou Masato. It's said in the game out loud. - Lyrai. Removed the image someone put up of Ovan's player. It is NOT from G.U.+, it is from a comic located at the fanart site, PaRadox. Arukkie 09:19, 7 March 2009 (UTC) ::Um...can you prove it where exactly in that site? Because I have checked every where but there is no identical picture like that. Roru aurarios 10:43, 7 March 2009 (UTC) :::Here. I thought the art style and text seemed weird but I wanted to wait until I had all of G.U.+ to question it... - Kuukai2 02:53, 8 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Arigatoo...guess I did not notice that. Roru aurarios 06:10, 8 March 2009 (UTC) End of G.U. This article doesn't describe what happens to Ovan after he releases Cubia but other articles do, though only vaguely and nigh-incomprehendaby... Could someone please complete the G.U. section? --Koveras Could someone please add that Ovan is the ONLY Infinity 8 to NOT become a party member? Thanks. --Kanna Well, he's not in the Haseo's Party template, so that should be enough.--AuraTwilight 02:28, 26 February 2007 (UTC) I hope in the U.S. version they add another quest answering Ovan's dissappearance and envolves fighting him and his non-infected Avatar. And then later, he gets to be your party member. cool dontcha think? :No... it'd completely kill the story. If he does come back, it won't be until the GU OVA, or some other part of the series that occurs after the games. --CRtwenty 15:49, 15 June 2007 (UTC) Oh.... Ok............. Glasses Cracking I thought his glasses would turn dark and hide his eyes rather than crack.-Kite X When/How many times did this happen exactly? - Kuukai2 21:40, 25 April 2007 (UTC) :It happens in Roots whenever he summons Tri-Edge. --CRtwenty 21:43, 25 April 2007 (UTC) ::As in, his AIDA? - Kuukai2 22:03, 27 April 2007 (UTC) Did he die or something at the end of GU? :Err... kind of, he probably just fell into the Sea of Data. --CRtwenty 15:32, 27 April 2007 (UTC) I was talking about the real world did he die or quit? :At the end of the games he was both in a coma and wanted by the ICPO. Btw, you're KiteX. - Kuukai2 18:37, 27 April 2007 (UTC) Yeah I am, So he's like in his bedroom unconscience and the ICPO can't find him? No, he's in the hospital, but you can't exactly arrest a comatose guy. --AuraTwilight 23:55, 28 April 2007 (UTC) :No, actualy, oddly, it seems to be what Kite said. The ICPO is still looking for him I think, and he was probably alone when he collapsed. Shino might go get him or something though... - Kuukai2 00:05, 30 April 2007 (UTC) I watched the scene where Ovan reveals he's Tri-edge many times and I have never seen Azure Kite's severed arm.Kite X :It's right there in the beginning. He walks up to Haseo and throws the arm at him. EmiHinata 23:07, 17 June 2007 (UTC) ::It's a game-generated cutscene right before scene where he reveals himself, not part of the scene itself. --Twilight Duality 18:10, 10 July 2007 (UTC) I'm guessing you guys get the Avatar Pattern pictures from the Perfect Guide, right? Anyone knows how he obtained that huge arm lock? Kite X Yes, they're from the perfect guide, and the huge arm lock was created with Corbenik's power. Ovan's Glasses I've noticed a trend in the reflections of Ovan's glasses. When he's being "evil" the glasses are completely opaque. When he's plotting, one lens is clear. When he's being a regular person, they're both transparent. Has anyone else noticed this? Should it be mentioned in his description? Does anyone have a better way of describing it? It occurs both in .hack//Roots and in the GU games, so it seems rather intentional. --Luerim :That's actually common in anime and manga. A famous example is Professor Tomoe in Sailor Moon. When he was evil, his glasses were always shining and you couldn't see his eyes, except for when he was pretending to be good.--Biccy 22:14, 22 September 2007 (UTC) how do u beat ovan in vol3 in the white room :Level up, and then it's a lot like in Vol. 2. - Kuukai2 02:22, 29 April 2008 (UTC) Is Ovan... From one of Yata's Redemption e-mail's, Ovan's knowledge of the B. o'Twili, and of the Aura statue, do you think he's Kite? If not it must be another .hacker, but not Orca. Why? *Orca= Yasuhiko ??? *Ovan= Masato Indou *Kite= ??? *Balmung= ??? But only Orca, Kite, and Aura saw it before r2 rite? Enzeru 14:57, 10 October 2008 (UTC) :There's no evidence that only .hackers saw the statue. Ovan is 26, too old to be Kite or Balmung... - Kuukai2 23:18, 10 October 2008 (UTC) ::Aside from that, Ovan learned pretty much all of his knowledge from the Creator's Room when he went there with Aina. And besides, as far as we know, Kite doesn't have siblings, and he'd know too much anyway. Not to mention his optimistic personality is totally incompatible with Ovan's plans. Same general complaints apply to Orca and Balmung. Ovan is a NEW CHARACTER. --AuraTwilight 20:43, 11 October 2008 (UTC) The IT I mentioned was the book, and I guess Helba saw it too, and I got an e-mail from Zelkova saying he was not a .hacker. Enzeru 12:21, 16 October 2008 (UTC) NAB Admin Do we have a source for this? Maggosh 01:35, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :I know it's mentioned in the novels; I'm not sure about any other source. --Shinsou Wotan 01:41, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :It's stated in the Perfect Guidebook. - Kuukai2 18:24, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Regarding the Ovan Hack in Vol. 1 Rebirth Just to get that out there... Yes Ovan has a coded battle style, thus implying he was going to be used for combat; boss or party related. I did some research and I didn't find anything about anyone changing codes to avoid crashing when doing the Ovan hack. So basically this may be discontinued coding. Far as I know the only fault is that none of his attacks nor skills connect to enemies according to footage on Youtube and sites holding the hack. This and it doesn't crash period. IDK, it's your choice if the trivia fact can stay or not. If it can then I or someone can just edit it so it doesn't sound too much like fan speculation on my part. TrueTenguMan 23:01 15 Sep 2010 Ovan's Eye Color In the beginning of the fifth .hack//Roots episode Distrust, Ovan's eyes can be seen without the glasses. It appears to be a pale blue or grayish-blue color, as assumed on the article.Sam.barocio 03:47, May 16, 2011 (UTC) In the new recode, Ovan gets a marriage event with Ovan. Of course in typical Japan style it's only a troll marriage, Haseo wears a dress and is all like "noooo" whilst Ovan is quite serious. D: Felix*Pillow (talk) 15:56, March 8, 2018 (UTC)